


Always - Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

by Chantelle_x0x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle_x0x/pseuds/Chantelle_x0x
Summary: You had a nightmare, but it won’t lift from your mind. So when you address the issue with Steve, it’s hard not to cry.





	Always - Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Marvel and Steve Rogers fic, as well as being the first time I had ever written in reader/you perspective.

[Always Aesthetic](https://chantelle-x0x-aesthetics.tumblr.com/)

 

You look at the clock on your nightstand for the time, 6:24am, was what it read. You sigh, knowing that when you turned to look at the other side of the bed, your boyfriend of nearly two years, wouldn’t be there. He’d already be on his morning run. 

You take advantage of the space that’s in your bed and stretch out, before rubbing your eyes and getting out of bed. You grab your phone and take it to the kitchen with you and start up the coffee machine when you get to the kitchen. You lean against the counter looking through a few news segments on your phone, before Mocha, your new adopted Havana cat, jumped onto the counter top rubbing against you and purring. 

‘You hungry?’ You ask, scratching his head. He meowed in response so you put your phone down and picked him up. You took out a can of cat food and put it into his bowl and putting him down, rubbing his head once more, before standing up and getting your coffee. 

This was your routine, basically everyday.

Soon, you had the TV on and the news playing. You were playing with Mocha and drinking your coffee. The door opened and a smile pulled on your lips. 

‘Morning Doll.’ Steve said with a smile as he saw that you were already up. 

You weren’t exactly the biggest early riser. Sometimes you had your days when you woke up energised, and today, was fortunately a day like that. Just, not the energised part. You were tired, and stressed.

‘Hi.’ You say back with your everlasting smile. Mocha jumps from your lap, and runs towards Steve. You get up and hug him, pecking him on the lips as well.

‘I just finished running.’ He reminds you, you shrug. After the nightmare you had last night, you just needed to be close to Steve. He made you feel protected and safe.

‘Coffee?’ You ask, pulling away from him.

‘Yeah, thanks darling.’ You smile as he kisses your forehead and heads to the bathroom to have a shower. 

You make another coffee and try to rid the bad thoughts from your head. You hadn’t told Steve what scared you the night before. He comforted you, of course, but you weren’t really sure how to tell him what you were really scared of.

Mocha had left you alone in the living room, going into your room. You chuckled because ever since you got Mocha, he was attached to Steve. He loved you, that was clear, but he adored Steve.

Your mind drifts to your nightmare. You gulp as you can _feel_ it all unfold for you again. You're pulled from your thoughts as Steve emerges from the room with Mocha in his arms.

‘Here is your coffee.’ You say with a smile. Steve kisses you on the cheek, taking the cup from your hands and going to the couch and sitting down, flicking through a few channels. 

‘I’m gonna go have a shower and stuff.’ You say, although, you don’t feel right. It’s like you’re running away from Steve. And part of you knows why, but the other wants you to snap out of it.

After a hot shower, you dress in an oversized sweater and a pair of fitting pants, as well as pinned up some of your hair. No missions scheduled for the day however, if you or Steve need to leave, of course you will. 

You sit on the couch silently, next to Steve. He’s finished his coffee, and, you know that he wants to ask you what happened, but he’s too much of a gentleman to press you.

You sigh before looking at your boyfriend. You knew you couldn’t initiate the conversation on what happened, you just couldn’t start talking randomly about it. It’d seem weird and awkward and then your relationship would be in an awkward position, and you couldn’t handle losing Steve. 

‘What’s on your mind Cap?’ You ask instead, entwining your hand with his and looking straight into his blue eyes. He took his eyes away from yours and looked at your joined hands, smiling a little.

‘Honestly?’ He asked. You nod, and use your index finger and thumb to guide his face to look at yours. ‘I’m worried about you Doll. After last night, and how quiet you’ve been today, not to mention, you woke up earlier than you usually do. I can’t be worried.’ You smiled weakly. You never broke, but oh, this man in front of you always knew the words to say to show how you were really feeling. 

‘Steve…’

‘I’m overreacting aren’t I?’ Steve questioned. You opened your mouth to reply, but closed it, trying to find the right words.

‘I, you’re not.’ You sniffled. Damn, him second guessing himself after having the right to worry and being very right to do it, that hit you. 

‘You don’t have to tell me, but just know that I’m here if you want to talk.’ He said, pressing a feather light kiss on your forehead. You pull him into a tight hug, your hands wrapping around his neck and his around your waist. A tear fell from your eye and slipped down your cheek, landing on Steve’s shoulder. Then another tear, and another, and another, until you couldn’t hold any in anymore.

After a while, you pull back, your nose was tinted red and Steve pulled back your hair from your face. ‘You have every right to be worried about me Steve.’ You kiss him gently on his lips, needing that physical feel of him. 

‘Want to tell me what’s wrong?’ He asked softly. You nod and sit on the couch, facing him. 

‘Last night. My dream, nightmare, it was about someone, a shapeshifter, working with Thanos. One we don’t know about. You went to look for Thanos with the rest of the Avengers, and I thought you came back in the middle of the night because you were next to me. And you kissed me, but it was different. I knew it felt different, but you told me it was because I was tired. So I left it. But then, you tried to take things to a whole other level, and normally I’d be up to it, you know that. But I wasn’t. I just, I didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right to be with you. So, the shapeshifter was exposed, and I was so scared, because I didn’t know what to do,’ tears were rushing down your cheeks, ‘and I didn’t know where you were, and they said that they were going to kill me, and I begged for mercy, I begged so much, because I couldn’t let you lose another person that you loved, so something happened, because I was alive, but when you came home, the real you came home, you didn’t love me anymore. You were glad I stayed safe, but, you didn’t have feelings for me anymore and I just,’ you stopped, breaking down into sobs. Steve took you into his arms, kissing the top of your head, and rubbing circles on your back.

Soon, Steve pushed you away a little and looked you in the eyes. He wiped away the tears that were slowing down and whispered to you, ‘You’re safe. I’m here and I love you, and that’s never going to change as long as I can help that okay?’ 

‘But what if—’

‘No “what-if’s” (Y/N). If that happens, we’ll deal with it then, but it hasn’t happened, You’re safe with me right now and that’s all that matters. We’re okay and we’re alive. _You’re_ alive.’ Steve smiled softly and you reciprocated it. He always knew how to make you feel better. 

‘Thank you.’ You say taking his hands in yours. ‘I needed that.’ Neither of your smiles left your faces.

‘Always.’ He said pulling you into a soft, slow, passionate kiss. As you start to pull away, you smile against his lips.

‘I love you too.’ You say ever so gently. 

Steve pulls you close to his side as you both settle down in front of the TV. Mocha jumped on your lap, with his head resting on Steve’s leg. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **All characters (except reader) belong to Marvel (MCU). So does Infinity War and the plot of that.**  
> **Please don't post my work anywhere else.**
> 
> All of my fics will also be posted and have been posted on Tumblr at my blog: chantelle-x0x. You don't have to follow it but I just thought I'd add that in here.
> 
> Subscribe to be notified when I post new fics, leave a kudos if you liked it! Comments are always great to receive but don't feel obligated to do any of the above!  
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
